You Are My Valentine's Day Gift
by Plain Berry
Summary: Naruto comes back from a mission to find out that it’s Valentine’s Day! Now he has to find something for Hinata before she comes back and breaks up with him! Main couple: NaruHina and SasuSaku. Hints of: ShikaIno. Please review but no flames! Oneshot!


Summary: Naruto comes back from a mission to find out that it's Valentine's Day! Now he has to find something for Hinata before she comes back and breaks up with him! Main couple: NaruHina and SasuSaku. Hints of: ShikaIno. Please review but no flames!

A/N: Okay, I posted this on Deviantart and decided to put it here. I know it's not Valentine's Day! But I finally remembered to post it here! So yeah, happy late Valentine's Day!

* * *

You Are My Valentine's Day Gift

"Hey Shikamaru!" sixteen year old Naruto greeted the same age Shikamaru, who was holding a box of chocolate in the shape of a heart.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone. "You came back from your mission already?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling. He glanced down at the chocolate. "What's up with the box?"

"For Ino," Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Since its Valentine's day and yeah."

"…It's Valentine's Day?"

Shikamaru mumbled something either about Naruto being stupid or troublesome as he walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"…It's Valentine's Day?" Naruto asked himself, still shocked.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile in the Uchiha mansion Sakura was with Sasuke (who actually remembered Valentine's day). Sasuke came back a year ago and was now with Sakura. Since they both didn't have missions, the two decided to spend a day together.

"Ready, to go, Sasuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke while Sasuke was locking the front door.

"Yeah," Sasuke said in his usually monotone voice as he turned to Sakura. He grabbed a velvet box in his pocket and pushed it to Sakura's hands. "Here."

Quizzically, Sakura opened the box to reveal a pink cherry blossom bracelet. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's face sparkling.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura said, putting on her bracelet. "It's beautiful."

"Your welcome," Sasuke said, putting his arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her into a kiss…

…Well it would have been a kiss…

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Naruto's voice rang through the teen's ears, breaking their romantic moment.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, cracking his knuckles.

"Did you two know it was Valentine's Day?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's death look at him.

"Yeah, but I forgot and now Hinata will think I'm stupid!" Naruto said.

"I think she already knows that," Sasuke murmured, which earned him getting a nudged by Sakura.

"You're lucky that Hinata has a mission and will be arriving back at night," Sakura informed Naruto.

"Then help me!" Naruto begged the two.

"But Sakura and I are going out…ALONE!" Sasuke said, emphasizing on 'alone'.

"Come on! Be a friend!"

"I never wanted to be your friend."

"Sasuke, don't say that!" Sakura scowled at Sasuke. She then turned to Naruto who kept on saying please help me. "And you: shut up and we'll help you!"

"You will!?"

"…We will?"

"Yes, we will," Sakura said to the two, probably being the only sane one at the moment.

-----------------------------

"So what about this?" Naruto said, showing a plain Valentine's Day card to Sakura who shook her head and gave Naruto one of those 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' looks.

"No Naruto, that shows you don't really care about her," Sakura said.

Right now the three were in a shop to find something that Naruto can give Hinata before she comes back and realizes that Naruto didn't know it was Valentine's Day.

"He forgot what today was and her birthday. Maybe he doesn't care," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"I heard that Sasuke!" Naruto announced loudly, which made random people stare at the yelling teen.

As the two started to bicker, Sakura sighed in frustration.

'The two may have matured throughout the four years, but they still act like children,' Sakura said in her head, as she just shook it off and walked towards the two to break up the fight.

"Stop fighting," Sakura said. The two still kept on fighting. "People are starring…" They were still fighting. Sakura voice then became dull and emotionless. "Oh. Help me. I'm being captured… with Hinata."

"WHAT!?" the two yelled in unison with Sasuke not evening noticing that Sakura was right in front of them and Naruto not remembering that Hinata had a mission, looking around. "WHERE?!"

"Okay, we still have to find something for Hinata, Naruto," Sakura said, going exactly to the point.

"How about this?" Naruto said, grabbing some random tin can in shape of a heart.

"…You want to give her breath mints?" Sasuke said, reading the label of the tin can.

"Stupid! That shows that her breath stinks!" Sakura scowled as she slapped Naruto in the back of the head.

-----------------------------

"We went to mostly every store for hours and we ended up fruitless," Sasuke mumbled, sounding mad for some reason.

"Who's talking about fruit? I'm trying to find something for Hinata," Naruto said.

"Sasuke, don't hurt him," Sakura warned Sasuke, who looked like he was going to straggle Naruto.

"I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with you, not Naruto," Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm here," Sakura reassured. "…Just with Naruto."

"Don't make fun of me! I'm right here you know!"

"Yes we know," Sasuke said.

-----------------------------

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted her boyfriend, who was eating some Ramen.

Naruto turned around to see Hinata back from her mission. It's already night and Naruto still didn't find anything for Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura went out with Sakura saying to just buy her a flower since it's the thought that counts.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said, uneasily.

'Great! I didn't even get her a flower! Why did the Yamanaka Flower Shop had to close early!' Naruto cried in his head.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Hinata said, smiling as she handed Naruto a hand made card that was wonderfully decorated with sparkles, lace, and mostly everything that would make Naruto feel worse.

"Thank you," Naruto said awkwardly as he grabbed the card. "…Um…I have something for you too."

Naruto reached into his pocket, trying to find something…anything! Even if it was pocket lint… okay so he wanted something else to give then pocket lint. Hinata looked shocked for a moment but just smiled as Naruto searched into his pocket for probably nothing.

Like suspected, Naruto had nothing in his pocket.

'Damn, what do I do?' Naruto yelled in his mind. 'Maybe I should tell her I forgot it in my apartment… wait… Hinata said that she hated liars and she knows when I lie!'

"Naruto-kun… are you okay?" Hinata asked, looking at Naruto worried.

"Huh? Yeah. Listen Hinata-chan: I didn't get you anything… I actually forgot about Valentine's day."

Hinata gave a reassuring smile to Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun."

"No, it's not okay!" Naruto said, angry… with himself. "You always do all these nice things for me like making dinner for me, buying me stuff." His voice went into a mumble. "…Remembering my birthday…" His voice went back. "But listen Hinata, I want to be with you! And even though I don't remember anything, I love you so much!"

"It is okay!" Hinata reassured Naruto, raising her voice a bit. "I don't need any gifts or chocolate or a card. All I need is you. Listen: When we were young I always wanted to be with you on valentine's day not mattering if you got me anything." She kissed Naruto on the lips and smiled at him. "Your love for me is the only gift I need, Naruto-kun. It's the only gift I need."

* * *

A/N: Fear me and my bad summary and story line with no plot! I'm really sorry if this sucks and wasted your time. Please review but no flames! 


End file.
